My Fiance
by mamamu-yan
Summary: "Is there any secret way to get out of an arranged marriage? I think I changed my mind." Just...something I began typing up lol. Nameless Oc girl x which host?


**basically i sat down and started typing, lulz. i know "arranged marriage" stories are common, and they're all the same in that the two people fall in love instantly. ya no, i don't like that so i wrote this...i wouldn't say drabble, but more of a short oneshot of some nameless girl with no description waiting to meet her future fiance, which is one of the hosts. so far i've only read two stories that involve this certain host and his arranged marriage...but wHICH HOST? OHOHOH, you'll have to read to find out. don't expect a continuation...not unless you want one lol, all depends on the reviews. **

**ENJOY!**

**or not**

**douche nuggets -LOTSA LUV-**

When you're on your way to another country to meet your future husband, with no information at all, you're pretty much a nervous wreck. My parents told me I was going to wed a nice young man from Japan when I was 8. It never really dawned on me until I was buckled on a plane, already off the ground.

I smile dreamily to myself, letting my eye close shut with only the sound of the engines filling my ears.

'I hope he's tall...and handsome...and maybe have silky, black hair...'

Images filled my head of my dream man. My heart wrenched in painful hope that he would fit that description perfectly.

'He'll have to be funny, but serious too...many hobbies...and be strong. Oh, _please_ let him be strong~"

Once in that foreign country, you can't take your mind off anything but meeting the man you'll spend the rest of your life with until you're both 18.

No one who talks to me or welcomes me matters that much.

'I wonder if he's thinking of me?'

I'm driven to this magical building, a lovely color of pink. Strange choice for a high school. My parents insisted on meeting him at his school. Why? I don't know, they didn't tell me anything else.

'I hope he sweeps me up in his arms and we fall in love right away...'

I was daydreaming too much, but I couldn't help it. My heart was already wracking around in my ribcage as I was escorted into a garden filled with various flowers and plants. Mostly roses.

I can hear music playing in the distance, very classical.

'Okay...remember, he's rich. You gotta expect some charm to him. I hope it's dark, _handsome_ charm~'

The music grows louder, but I can just barely hear the distant chatter of people. Sounds like a lot.

'Were they expecting me?'

I turn the corner, and my bodyguards step aside for me to walk forward. All I see are girls, in bright, frivolous, yellow dresses.

'Not my type. I hope my fiancé has better taste.'

I'm not a fan of cute stuff.

Finally, I spot a male. No wait, two males. Both look alike, with the same color hair...

'Is he it?'

Across the garden, I see a tall blonde man with vibrant violet eyes entertaining a group of swooning ladies.

'Or is that him?'

Another man caught my eye. He was brunette and small, a little on the girlish side.

'Or him'?

Well damn, I don't know who he is! The only fiancé I'm thinking of is tall, built, dark hair...

'IT'S HIM!'

He was the most sexy human being I have ever laid eyes on. He was very tall. Short, spikey black hair...very serious looking.

'It has to be him.'

"Is this Mitsukuni Haninozuka's bride to be?"

My head swerved and watched another man, shorter than the one I just spotted, but with the same color hair but more combed and topped off with glasses. He was talking to my bodyguards.

"Yes, she is."

The gentlemen grinned only slightly and turned his head to the crowd.

"Oh Honey-senpai, she's here."

My eyes immediately locked onto the tallest man. His eyes locked on me.

'MY...!'

From being a crowd of giggling girls came a short man. He walked up beside the taller one. His childish face broke out into a wide smile.

"MY FIANCE!"

...

'He's...'

Short.

Blonde.

Skinny.

And...adorable.

He was nothing like I imagined...

"Uh...hello."

Is there any secret way to get out of an arranged marriage? I think I changed my mind.


End file.
